


Malcolm's Ass

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Trip ruminates on Malcolm's attributes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm has a really great ass. Not flat or skinny like some guys. Itâ€™s smooth and round. Milky white, like the rest of his skin. Firm.

Heâ€™s sprawled, naked and prone, on my bed, fast asleep, sheets tangled around his legs. I love to watch him like this after weâ€™ve made love. His beautiful ass is in plain sight, and I remember him squirming with pleasure as I worshiped it earlier tonight; kissing, licking, probing with my tongue and fingers, and then finally sliding slowly into his tight heat.

He wakes, smiles.

Of course, his mouth is pretty gorgeous too.

 

~100 words~


End file.
